the class 5 mutant
by Achangel1998
Summary: Logan Storm Grey was just starting her senior year of high school. With her normal life and normal parents. Until one day everything changes. Born of two mutants, Jean Grey and Scott Summers, she must be extra careful of who she trusts and who she falls in love with. Can she control her powers in order to prepare herself for her new found future? rated for swearing and later stuff!
1. THE FIRST DAY OF HELL

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own X-Men just Logan, Tyler and Justin. so this is my first X-men one and I'm a little nervous so I wont write more until I see comments and see how well its doing. If its not doing that well I might take it down. Anyway review and I'm sorry if a missed some grammar or spelling errors I'm doing this from my phone so its a little difficult. Anyway enjoy.

"Logan, honey you're gonna be late." said my dad from down stairs. "Coming." I yell back. I sigh just another boring day at a boring school, wonderful. I hurry and get dressed into my black ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with the Punisher skull on it. I grab my calf high converse and my leather jacket and rush down stairs. I kiss my mom and dad good bye and grab my black sunglasses off the counter and race out the door. I make it out the door just before my friend can punch the horn. "You're no fun!" he teases. I lightly punch him in the arm "I am too! Just when they're not around." I say nodding my head towards the window were my parents are waving. "Good point. So I see we went for the Gothic look today." he said looking at my outfit. "Really Tyler that's what you got from this? See I got an edgy, badass type vibe from it" I said with a little bit of sass. " Yeah well keep dreaming sweetheart. Come on let's go before we are late." he said as he put on his own sunglasses. "I'm waiting for you to drive smart one." I said a little annoyed. "Oh right." he said.

"Welcome back! We want to wish you the best of luck on your road to success. To the returning upper classmen your homeroom will have this year's schedules. And to the new freshmen class..." I tuned the rest of it. All I heard was blah blah blah. I check the list of names with our home rooms next to it. Grey, Logan room 225. "Where is room 225?" I ask Tyler. "No idea but hey we are in the same homeroom again so why don't we go find it together?" I nod and off we went in search of room 225. Apparently it was all the way upstairs! "Do we have to go all the way up its so far and so much work?" I whine. "Yup! So suck it up buttercup!" he said as he started to run up the stairs. I hate how cheerful he is in the morning. When we get to the top I was completely out of breath. "Hang...on...I ..need...a...minuet." I say in between breaths. "Logan sweetheart its only one flight of stairs." he said. I look back "Really? Only one flight?" I ask well I'm defiantly out of shape. Mental reminder go to the gym. We start to head down the hall way when I hear "TYLER!" Oh dear God! He turns and gets a tackle hug from his boyfriend. "Why are gays so peppy and energetic in the morning?" I ask ignoring the glares I was getting. " Your just pissed because someone forgot to pick up coffee before they got here." says Justin as he looks at Tyler. "Oh no! I totally forgot! I'll make it up to you both at lunch?" he asked. "Deal" we say in unison. we all head into room 225. It was apparently a study hall. cool first period off. I'm totally okay with that.

Our schedules get handed to us when all of a sudden the principle walks in. "Class this is our newest student... um what did you say your name was again?" she asked "Pete" he said scanning the crowd. his eyes fell on me and it sent a shiver down my spine. "Right well I want you to all give him a nice warm welcome to Fasco Prep." she said as she walked out of the room. "Pete just sit anywhere you would like and here's your schedule." said Mr. Myers. he was the school's newest history teacher. Okay so not a study hall great now I'm depressed. Pete sat behind me and immediately Justin, Tyler and I all turn to look at him. "Hi I'm Justin and this is my boyfriend Tyler. And his best friend Logan." he said while extending his hand. " Logan huh." he chuckled. He laughed at my name! THE ASS HOLE LAUGHED AT MY NAME! I already didn't like him. He shook Justin's hand and said "Pete but my friends call me Colossus." "Why do they call you that?" I ask which was a stupid question I mean look at the guy he's like six one with biceps the size of my head. "So can any of you help me find my next few classes?" he asked. I look at his schedule almost the exact same as mine creepy! "Yeah it looks like we have the same schedule. I'll take you." I say but I was defiantly not happy about it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and it was 9th period. I had a major headache and was just not feeling well. Maybe it was the food I had for lunch? No it couldn't be I had the same thing as Justin, Tyler and Pete. So it couldn't be that. I don't know but whatever it was it wasn't going to end well for me. My last class of the day was my least favorite class... English. Mrs. Harvey was the toughest teacher to have and lucky me I had her. We were sitting in class when she was describing what we had to do for homework. Seriously on the first day come on lady! She said we had to write a paper on whether or not we supported mutant rights. It had to be at least 2 pages long and had to cove at least 6 reasons as to why we thought this way. Ugh so much work and of course I couldn't concentrate with this headache and freaking creepy mick creeperson sitting behind me. I had had enough. "Mrs. Harvey can I go to the restroom please?" I ask. " I don't know can you?" she said. Really lady what am I in the fourth grade? "No Miss Grey you cannot go to the restroom. You will have to wait until I'm done going over the homework." she said in a matter of factly tone. I was seriously over this woman and when I couldn't take it anymore I stood up and started to walk out the door when she grabbed me by the arm. "Miss Grey I already told you. You cannot go to the..." I had had enough my anger and my headache had gotten the best of me and I turned and screamed "ENOUGH!" the teacher flew into the wall and stood there for a minuet looking at what I had done. But how could I have done this I'm not a mutant I don't have powers. And with that I ran out of the room and all the way home to my mom and dad.


	2. the new school

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own X-men but logan Justin and tyler are all mine. Please rate and review! Enjoy!

When I got home I ran right upstairs and locked my door. I didn't know how to deal with his. I had no idea what to say. I couldn't tell my friends or my parents because they wouldn't understand. Just then a knock came at my door. "Logan? Honey? Is everything alright?" asked my mom. "yeah I'm fine mom just not feeling well." I said in reply. "okay if you need anything we are down stairs." She said and then she turned to leave. "oh and there is a boy here from school says he knows you." Said mom I looked at the door wondering who it could be. I opened the door and came down the stairs and there stood Pete. Really is this guy stalking me or something? He looks over at me and walks over. He pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear "can we go somewhere private?" I pull away and look at him. I look at him for a few minutes before I nod. "mom. Dad. Me and Pete have an English project we need to work on so I'm going to take him up to my room if that's okay." They both nod and I grab on to his wrist and pulled him up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and lock it. "why are you here? Are you stalking me?" I demanded. He looked at me calmly. "to answer your questions I'm here for you. You seemed a little freaked out when you stormed out of the building." Aw! He's worried about me! "and secondly yes I am stalking you but for good reasons." And the happy moments gone. "and what's your so called good reason?" I ask a little irritated. "you're special and need to be kept under close watch." He said in a matter of factly tone. I didn't appreciate his attitude and my head way still throbbing. I couldn't focus and then all of a sudden my world started to turn black. My body started to sway. "you okay there ace?" asked Pete. I couldn't respond my whole body lurched forward and I was out cold before I even hit the ground.

When I woke up I was in a strange place. I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I could tell that there were two people in the room at the time and they were talking about someone. "she's too powerful for her own good. I mean if we wanted to keep people safe we might want to suppress her powers." Said one of the people in there. They sounded like a kid no more than 19. "no we are not doing that. We tried something like that on her mother. The last thing we need is another phoenix running around killing things all because it got mad." Said the other. This one sounded older and wiser. Like he had experienced things that other people couldn't even imagine. They both left shortly after. When I figured that the coast was clear I immediately opened my eyes and looked around. I defiantly wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a hospital type room. I was hooked up to 2-3 machines that took my heart rate and my brain function. I rip the monitors off and jump out of bed. My feet hit the cold floor and I look around the room for a possible exit. While I'm looking I stumble across a mirror and I give a small shriek. I'm in nothing but a bra, tank top and underwear. Of course this only happens to me! Once I find the door I make a mental note to find clothes as well.

I skim my hand across the walls when a door opens right next to me. Yes! I look left and right and see no one in the connecting hallways. I go as quickly and as quietly as I can manage down the hall. And just my luck there is a closet that is open with hoodies and sweat pants. I grab mediums of both and put them on. After they are on I sprint down the hall way. Okay Logan think what to do. In a strange place with strange people. Fighting is probably the only way out of here. See those karate classes weren't a total waste. I just hope I paid attention. I come to a hall that looks like it leads to the front of the house. I sprint down the hallway only slowing down when I hear voices. I hide behind a pillar and wait for them to go by. As they pass me I get a good look at them. they are kids! About the same age as me! What kind of place is this? When they are out of site I run into the nearest room to get my thoughts together and I close the door. "can I help you?" I turn around and see a huge blue monkey man and an older guy standing next to him. I start to panic and head for the door. "Logan why are you running I'm not going to hurt you." Said the blue man. "h….hhh….how do you know my-my name?" I stuttered. "well with powers like yours I'm sure everyone knows your name." he said with a smile. It's kinda creeped me out. "I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm hank but many people around here know me as beast. And this is Logan but many people know him as wolverine." He said with an outstretched hand. I shook it. "so where am I?" I asked as I looked at the two men. "this my dear is a school. A school for people like you and like me. It's a safe place for mutants." Said beast. "but I'm not a mutant. I'm just a normal average everyday girl. Who goes to a boring school and has boring parents." I said defensively. "oh you think so huh? Here catch." Said beast as he through an apple at me. Before I could even respond or flinch the apple stopped in midair just in front of me. I look down at my hands and see they are in a position that looks like I'm blocking the apple from hitting me. The only difference is that I can see waves of energy pulsing through the air to the apple from my hands. I was shocked! "how did i-" "do that?" asked beast. Easy with your powers that's child's play. You my dear are far stronger than you think." He said with a smile. I looked at the apple then at my hands. Then I look back at beast. "what is this place?" I ask as a smile appears on my face. "Welcome to Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters."


	3. the simulation

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I got super busy and over whelmed but don't worry I am alive. So with that being said I do not own x men only my oc's. please review and enjoy.

"Logan why don't you show her around and get her settled in while I work on this." Said beast as he pointed to a pile of papers on his desk. Logan nodded and placed a hand on the small of my back leading me out of the room. I looked at him for a while trying to read his thoughts but it wasn't working like I wanted to. "trying to read my thoughts?" he asked with a smile. My eyes widen in surprise as my face turned deep red. "it won't work yet you haven't fully unlocked your powers. Give it time after a few classes here you'll be the strongest mutant here." He said. "but I don't want to be the strongest I just want to be normal." I said in a small whisper. I didn't think he heard me until he said "well I'm sorry for that kiddo none of us asked to be hero's but that's who we were destined to be. You'll get used to it. Soon you won't even remember what it was like to be normal."

After the tour I took a stroll around campus partly because I needed to think and partly because I didn't pay attention to the tour. As I was walking around I looked into the different rooms to see classes going on. Some had math or English others had science and art. There were extra circulars and such but none of those interested me. What did interest me was the training rooms. Logan told me that I would get t train in them with other students in real life settings. Using our team work to destroy a common threat. It almost made me smile. I kept on exploring and found a room with a special kind of lock. It needed to read your eye to get in. being curious I tried it. It scanned my eye with the blueish light for a minute or two and then said 'Welcome Jean'. Jean whose jean? I thought, but I didn't dwell on it I walked into the room and took in my surroundings.

The room was huge. It was almost like a dome shape and only had the one exit. It had a long runway that reached some sort of table. On the table sat a helmet that was attached to the machine. I looked at it. Dusting off the machine I read what was engraved into it. It read 'cerebro'. That means brain I forget in what language. I look at the helmet again and start to reach for it when a voice starts to whisper in my ear. _I wouldn't if I were you. I couldn't do it what makes you think you can. You're not strong enough yet._ Said the voice. It was a women's voice I had heard it before but only once before but I couldn't place where. I looked around to see that no one was there and went to reach for the helmet again when I heard "no Logan don't do it!" it was Pete I jumped back so hard I almost fell off the runway but he caught me before I could do so.

"what are you insane?" he asked. All I could do was nod. It was like I was drawn to the machine. I didn't know why but it's like the machine was meant for me. But of course I couldn't explain that to Pete he would think I'm insane. So instead I let him half drag half carry me out of the room. We were almost to my room when I came back to my senses. I did an immediate stop. "wait a second why are you here? Why….why did you bring me here? Unless this is a dream. That must be it I'm dreaming again." I said as I tried to wake myself up from this horrible nightmare. "you're not dreaming" he said. "I brought you here for a reason. Your like us. Your special." "I'm not that special." I said quietly. "you think so here come on I want to show you something." He said and he held out his hand. "do you trust me?" he asked I nodded and took his hand.

He sped off down the hall and I took off after him. He brought me to a room full of training gear. He handed me what he thought would fit and I stalked off to the nearest bathroom. I put on the flexible yet tight fitting clothes. I couldn't complain I had the body for it. It made my boobs and ass look awesome. So I pulled back my hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. When I came out I saw Pete in similar cloths. Again I couldn't complain he had the body for it. He looked good. "ready?" he asked. I nodded he motioned his head to the right and I followed him into one of the training rooms where three people were already waiting. I got nervous and hid behind Pete. Which lucky for me he towered over me. I was only 5'5" but he must have been at least 6'3". "Pete are we ready yet? I mean come on we have been waiting for like 10 minuets!" said one of the kids standing there waiting. "sorry I had to bring someone along with me." He said as he looked down at me. I peeked out slightly from behind his back. "it's okay Logan they won't hurt you." He said with a smile. I stepped out a little more not daring to leave Pete's side. They guy who talked earlier wiggled his eyebrows at Pete then looked at me and gave me a wink. "I'm Jason" he said and held out his hand for me to shake. I nodded at him but didn't move otherwise. The girl next to him chimed in "do be scared of him my boyfriend is just messing with you. I'm Kelly." She said with a kind smile. My whole body physically relaxed. I gave a relaxed sigh when the last boy introduced himself. "I'm bobby most people call me ice man." He said and I nodded to him. "Pete are we ready to start or what?" asked Jason. "yeah start up the simulation." He said and he took me over to the side. "okay you ready. All I need you to do is react alright and if it gets too much we will stop. Deal?" he asked. I nodded. What in the hell was I getting myself into?

The simulation started up and it looked like San Francisco. Well it would have if San Francisco had been hit by a bomb. There was fire and wreckage everywhere. I couldn't see anyone. The ground started to shake. What in the hell was that? I look around and see nothing. I feel the shake again though this time it is much closer. I turn around and there standing behind me was a giant robot. "oh shit!" I said as I took off in the opposite direction as fast as my legs could carry me. My body was reacting faster than my mind could process. I was jumping over burning cars and rubble like it was second nature. I ran until I found a building I could hide behind. I took a minuet to catch my breath. Once I had my breath I looked around. I still couldn't see anyone but I had a feeling as to where they would be. I followed the noise.

What I expected to see was the three of them on their own trying to fight off the robot by themselves. But I was wrong. Pete and Jason were back to back. But Pete didn't look like Pete anymore. He had a chrome like look to him all over his body. I saw him lift a car with ease and throw it at the robot. Jason was setting each of the cars, that Pete threw, on fire. Wow okay not the weirdest thing I have seen. The wind started to pick up as I saw Kelly throw a ginormous twister towards the robot. Okay I had to admit that chick was awesome. And bobby was trying to freeze the joints on the robot. I stood there in awe until a voice said _don't just stand there go down and help them show them what you can do._ It was the same voice from earlier. I still couldn't place it but this voice has yet to steer me wrong so I head down with the others. Pete spotted me and gave me a small smile. "Logan back to back" he said and me and Jason switched spots. "now when I tell you I need you to focus all your energy and throw the gas truck." I nodded to his command and focused me thoughts on lifting the truck. My head started to pound making it almost impossible to focus. _Push past the pain. Breath in and out and steady your mind._ I did as the voice instructed.

"LOGAN NOW!" shouted Pete. And the truck went flying. As it flew Jason hit it with a fire ball and it exploded in the robots face. As the others started to celebrate I knew something was wrong I looked back at the robot just in time to see the missile heading straight for them. my head pounding and no one able to hear me shouting I took matters into my own hands. The missile getting closer I panicked and let out a scream as bright red light shot the missile right out of the sky. My head ache subsided and my knees started to buckle. I turned just in time to see Pete's worried reaction as my world turned dark.


	4. Meeting Mom and Dad

When I woke up it was dark. No I mean literally dark I couldn't see a thing. I reach up to my eyes and feel fabric over them. "don't touch it!" yelled someone to my right. I almost jumped out of my skin. "it's okay sweet heart no one's gonna hurt you." Said someone off to my left. I didn't trust them. I tried to get up form off the bed and they grabbed on to me. I struggled against their grasp. "don't touch me!" I screamed as I felt my gut drop. Something shattered and their grasp on my loosened. I lift the blind fold and look around. I had knocked out two kids and shattered two jars or beakers or something.

I carefully get off the medical bed and figure my way back to the simulation room. From there I try to navigate myself back to the common room. I had no such luck, I somehow managed to find myself outside near three head stones. I look around to see no one near me and I carefully approach them. the tallest one read Charles Xavier. Huh this must have been his school. I touch the picture of him that is on his grave stone and a voice pops up in my head. "Hello Logan." I look around a little scared that someone had snuck up behind me. "who-who are you?" I asked shakily. "I'm Charles Xavier dear girl. Don't you remember me we have met before?" he said. "no I don't. I'm sorry." I said. "no its fine. I see you have a great interest in your powers." He said. "otherwise you wouldn't have found your way here now would you?" he continued.

He was right I was curious. I had never understood why I had them or where they came from. "you see your powers didn't happen accidentally. The6 were handed down to you from you parents. And no not the ones you left back home. I mean your real parents. They were great students of mine you know." He said and I could almost hear the proud smile. "but who were they? How come I have never met them?" I asked. "why don't you ask them yourself?" he said. I looked at his head stone in confusion then turned my head to the side. And there they were. On the head stones read Jean Grey and Scott Summers. I could only assume that that's who he meant. I slid over to these to graves and place my hand on the bottom of one. "hello sweetheart." Said the women.

"that voice I know that voice you're-" "the voice in your head I know. Sometimes its not always so nice." She said. "I'm sorry I never got to meet you." I said. "that is not your fault. I thought by giving you away you would be safer and have you get away from all this. I'm sorry I never got to hold you or even braid your hair. I never got to see you take your first steps or say your first words. I wanted to be there for you but I wasn't safe to be around. So by giving you up I saved you from having the same fate as I did." She said. "you're the Phoenix?" I asked. "how did you-" "we learn about the war in school now. I can't believe that my mom is The Phoenix! So that must mean that Cyclopes is my dad!" I said excitedly. "they don't teach you everything in that school do they?" she asked. "what do you mean?" I asked

"I mean the books don't have the whole truth. I killed your father but-" "but it wasn't you. It was the part of you that they locked away. The part of you that held all your anger and grief. It wasn't fair what they did to you. The books make you seem like a monster. But I know the truth. You had no control over your powers just like I have no control over mine." I said. She sighed. "I guess yu turned out pretty okay huh." She said. "id like to think so." I said. "so I see you got the best of both worlds huh? My telekinesis and your father's laser eyes." She said. "yeah I guess so. I want to know what you were like." I told her. "okay what do you want to know?" she asked.

I sat there for hours talking to both of my parents. I found out how they met and what their first date was like. I also found out how I was named. I was indeed named after Wolverine and Storm because they were the greatest people they knew at that time. while I was out there I had fallen asleep next to their graves. I was found by Pete and he carried me inside with a blanket. Apparently while I was outside the temperature dropped 20 degrees and because I was in thin skin tight clothing I was shivering. Pete held me close and I instinctively snuggled in. he held me through the night and when I woke up I wasn't scared I was glad he held me. It made me feel safe.

I had woken up before Pete had so I got out of bed and headed to my room which coincidentally happened to be right next to his room. I go in and look through my drawers. All my stuff had been brought over. I sighed a relief as I slid on my Avengers t-shirt and my ripped blue jeans. I brushed my long dirty blond hair left it down. It covered most of my back if I wanted to I could almost sit on it. I grab a red beanie from my closet and set out looking for food.

I take random hallways and finally after 20 minutes of looking I find the kitchen. Thankfully no one was in there so I had the whole place to explore. After about ten minutes I had put together a nice breakfast that included eggs, bacon, and toast. "now what to drink?" I said not knowing I said it out loud. "I'd recommend the orange juice." Said Logan. I jumped and turned around. "how long have you been standing there?' I asked. "long enough." He said stealing a piece of bacon. I scrunched my face in anger. "easy killer it's just bacon." He said. "you're an asshole." I said and I too took a piece of bacon. "so how are you liking the place?" he asked trying to make small talk. "I don't know. I guess I like it but I just don't feel like I belong here you know? A few days ago I would have given anything to be abnormal but now that I am I'm not sure I want to anymore." I said. He nodded "yeah kid that's the beauty of it. We don't get to choose whether or not we get our powers but once we do they are a lot of responsibility." He said. "yeah I guess so. I just feel like I don't belong."

"I know how you feel." He said. We went silent after that. I was happily munching on my last piece of toast when I got a major headache. I didn't want to seem weak so I brushed it off and continued to much on my toast. Well I was so focused on trying to ignore my headache that I didn't hear someone come up behind me. They grabbed my form behind into a bear hug. What I did next was totally out of my control. I accidentally shot Logan in the shoulder with my eye lasers. I break away from the random person and run straight for towels. I grab them and immediately apply pressure to his wound while squeezing my eyes shut so I don't zap anyone else. "I am so so so sorry Logan! I didn't mean it I swear it was an accident!" I say as tears fall from my eyes. "kid it's alright. I'm fine, I'll heal." He said. I shook my head. "we need to get you to a doctor like right now!" I say. "Logan calm down he'll heal it's his mutation." Said Pete. "I didn't mean it. It was an accident I swear." I repeated. "we know now why don't you let him go and you come with me and we do something about your eyes huh?" he said I nodded and slowly stretched out my hand in order for Pete to grab it.

He took my hand in his and lead me down a few halls into what I think was a store room. "wait here." He said as he walked away and rummaged through a few things. "ah here it is." He said. He walked over to me and put something in my hand. I felt it for a second and recognized its smooth texture from anywhere. I slid the sunglasses on over my eyes and slowly opened them. I gave I sigh of relief when I noticed that I wasn't barbecuing Pete. "thanks." I told him. He nodded his head. "shall we go back and see if Logan has healed yet?" he asked I nodded my head and let him lead the way.

When we got back to the kitchen Logan was still sitting in the same spot. I go over and sit in front of him and apologize profusely. He holds up a hand and I quiet down. "look kid im fine. We just need to get your powers under control, okay?" he said. I nodded in response and he nodded back. "come on Logan or we are going to be late." Said Pete. "late? Late for what?" I asked. But he didn't explain he just grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall way. He pulled me into a room with other kids. I looked around and realized I knew no one besides Pete. "Pete what are we doing here?" I asked in a whisper. "you start classes today I'm just dropping you off. Good luck." He said and ran out of the class room as fast as we had entered. I went to the back corner and sat down so no one would bother me. I was extremely nervous. As I looked around I noticed everyone doing their own thing and everyone looked different. One kid looked like a lizard he had scales all over his body. The girl next to him had eyes that looked like they held the cosmos. Two boys were in the front of the class levitating books off of each other's desks. The girls behind them her playing catch with a fire ball. One kid was running around the room at supersonic speed stopping every now and again to interrupt someone else. The door opened and in walked two boys. They had their hoods up and were holding hands. No one really seemed to notice them. they walked to the back of the class and headed right towards me. They sat down on either sides of me and removed their hoods.

"Justin? Tyler? What are you guys doing here?!" I asked and pretty much lunged at them. I pulled them both into a bone crunching hug and when I let go they explained. "well you see we go here. We are mutants. Normally we are out in the field getting new recruits but we got a break so we thought we would come and see you." Said Tyler. "wait so you two are mutants?" I asked. "oh come on Logan pay attention. Yes, we are both mutants." Said Justin. "should we show her?" asked Tyler. Justin rolled his eyes and nodded. Tyler looker to the window and found the patch of light a few feet away. He then reached out and took some of it and manipulated it to look like a bird. The bird then flew around him and then perched on his finger. I giggled and then Justin scooted to the corner where the shadows were. He then grabbed the shadow and turned it into a butterfly. The butterfly then fluttered over to me and landed gracefully onto my leg. "so light and darkness huh? Seems like a corny love story if you ask me." I said and they both laughed.

A few minutes later the door opened and in walk a woman with greyish white hair. She wore leather pants with a white flowy top. She stood at the front of the room and scanned the crowd. "Justin, Tyler welcome back. I see you have brought a friend." She said. They both nodded "well then welcome. My name is Storm. Now class why don't we take our lesson today into the simulations room. Each of you will be paired up with 3-4 other class mates from the other classes. Okay so go suit up and I will meet you down their shortly." Said Storm. Everybody ran out of the room in exited glee as they all went to go and suit up for simulations. My whole body started to shake. I wasn't ready to do this yet!

I tried to get myself out of it but Tyler and Justin dragged me down there. We all stood there waiting and then five minutes later Storm came down with the other class. In that other class was Pete and the teacher was Logan. Oh great im going to die. I thought but I shook my head I couldn't afford to think like that. "okay so we are going to pair you off into teams of four-" started Storm "on second thought Storm why don't we do two on two defense training. We did real world simulations last week." Said Logan. She considered this then nodded in agreement. She went over to the side panel and typed something in. "okay so pair up with someone in the other class." Said Logan. Everyone set out to find their partner when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and there is Pete. "wanna be partners?" he asked. I shrugged and then nodded yes. And somehow Justin and Tyler ended up getting away with being partners. I just rolled my eyes. "now you all know the rules and that we will be in there with you to judge and encourage you along the way. Now who's first?" asked Logan. Pete and I got to go last because I was new at the whole mutant thing. On the other team was a boy and a girl now older than 15 but they both looked like they had the experience of 20 year olds. I immediately got nervous. "were next you ready for this thing?" asked Pete. I gulped and shook my head no. he chuckled a little and then grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. It set I boost of confidence into my system.

We were called in shortly after that and I had to admit I was a little nervous. Both of the teachers were in their waiting for us. Storm went to the other group while Logan came to talk to us. "okay since this is your first sim we are gonna take it easy. The rules are simple. Don't get killed and try not to badly injure the other team. Your objective knock down the tower and get the flag. Got it? Any questions, comments, concerns?" he asked. I shook my head and then cleared my throat. "it's not my first sim." I said so quietly I didn't think he heard me but he nodded and both Logan and Storm walked to the far wall. "teams are you ready?" shouted Storm. The other team both nodded then she turned to us and Pete and I nodded. "then begin." Said Logan as he slammed his hand on a button to his right.

The whole room came to life. Behind us stood a 6 story tower built to last a long time with thick walls and a strong structure. In front of us lay various items such as flaming cars, giant rocks, broken war equipment, and various construction equipment. I look over to Pete who had a huge smile on his face. His whole body went chrome and he turned to me. "okay here is the game plan one of us needs to guard the tower while the other goes to destroy the tower and get the flag." He said. I nodded "now what I need you to do is trust me got it?" again I nodded. "okay he said as he reached up to my face and took of my sunglasses. I immediately shut my eyes. "okay Logan you have to trust me now I need you to open your eyes okay?" I slowly did what he said. "good now here's the plan-" he started but all of a sudden something exploded near our tower. I look over and see that there is a huge crater about a foot away from the base of out=r tower. "what the hell?" I shout. "okay forget the plan we are both just gonna go for it." he said I nodded in agreement as he took off in the direction of the other team's tower.


End file.
